marchlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Bowen
Alice Bowen was the 8 year old daughter of Paul Bowen and Ruth Bowen whom resided in Marchlands. Not much is known about Alice in life except that she was a "good girl" labled firmly by Ruth. She is played by Millie Archer. Apperance Alice has long blond hair, blue eyes and light eyebrows. She is only seen to be wearing one set of clothes throughout the whole of the series which is her bright yellow dress which has red and blue cartoon flowes on. Over her dress, Alice has a light green knitted cardigan along with long white socks and black shoes. In life, Alice was also known to wear a necklace of a silver cross which Ruth gave her, though Alice lets Olive Runcie try it on before she died. As a spirit, Alice's skin is pure ghostly white and her hair is wet due to her drowning. Personality Ruth calls Alice a good girl and that is what triggered Ruth into thinking that there was more than meets the eye about Alice's death because the suspected tale was that Alice ran off when Robert told her to stay and turned his back to her but Ruth refuses to believe such stories because Alice would have done as she was told. As a spirit, some of Alice's actions towards the future families who reside inside of Marchlands become less good. For example, when Eddie Maynard bought a brand new pet kitten for his daughter Amy Maynard, Alice then later killed the kitten off screen even though Amy stated that Alice "didn't mean to do it" and "it was an accident". It is unknown if Amy's kitten's death was actually an accident and if Amy was only trying to protect Alice or if Alice shown jealously and killed the kitten on purpose which left Eddie and his wife Helen Maynard thinking that their daughter had a medical condition leading Amy to be mad at Alice. Before the death of Amy's pet kitten, Helen was already concered about her daughter because she kept on mentioning that she had an "invisable friend" called Alice. Helen questioned Amy about Alice and ordered Amy to stop speaking to Alice because she is a "naughty little girl" and that Alice would eventually go away if Amy just ignored her but when Amy giggled and stated that Alice could never ever leave Marchlands because she lived there, Helen got cross at Amy and stated that she could never ever speak to Alice again. In the series finale, Helen begins to see a different side to Alice and begins to believe that Alice is actually real. Alice is shown to not want others to go through what she went through because when Eddie and Helen's son, Scott has a seizure inside of the bathtub, Alice actually saved Scott by warning Helen that something wasn't right. When Helen put some clothes inside of the washer machine, she began noticing something moving within the bubbles, a confused Helen stared into the bubbles and was frightened to see Alice's ghostly hand slamming against the glass window of the washer machine door. The door then bursts open and water splashes all over the kitchen floor making Helen scream. Helen then yanked the clothes out of the washer machine and dumped them. To Helen's surprise she notices wet handprints up the staircase rail and looks up to the top of the landing to see Alice's spirit, staring at her and running off down the hallway. Helen, determined to find Alice, dashes up the stairs, only to find Alice walking into the bathroom. This is when Helen realizes that Alice is signaling to her that Scott is in trouble. Helen dashes into the bathroom to see an almost dead Scott. Helen immedately panics and drags Scott's lifeless body out of the bathtub and gives him mouth to mouth until he finally comes back around meaning that Alice basically saved Scott's life. When Amy and Eddie return home from visiting Alice's gravestone, Eddie notices Helen cradling Scott and asks what has happened, after Helen explained everything that happened, Helen realizes she was very wrong about Alice and agrees with Eddie's option to move away. When the Maynards are finally moving house and Amy is examining her bedroom (Alice's old bedroom) for the very last time, Helen comes in and when Amy questioned Helen about what would happen to Alice, Helen said that Alice was just there to protect them and finally labled Alice as a "good girl" just like Alice's mother Ruth always called her. In 2010, Alice's green eyed actions have been shown to come back. When Ruth came back to Marchlands as a helper for the Parekh family, she was shocked to learn that Nisha Parekh had named their baby daughter by the name of "Alice" which Ruth didn't know was actually named after her daughter's spirit by Nisha. In one scene when Ruth was giving Nisha's daughter a bath inside of the bathtub, the taps were turned on by Alice's spirit. A shocked Ruth, grabbed baby Alice when Alice's spirit turned the bath water boiling hot. Disgusted by her daughter's spirit actions Ruth screamed at Alice to stop it. Alice is shown to have a mix of personalities throughout the show, some protective, some jealous and some even murderous. Relationships Ruth Bowen: Surprisingly nothing major is really known about Alice and Ruth's relationship because none of their times together are shown onscreen but it is very obvious that Ruth loved her daughter very much and is saddned by her death. Ruth is determined to find out the truth about Alice's death, much to Evelyn and Paul's annoyance who want her to accept that her daughter is gone. Ruth shows to have a connection with Alice as she believes that Alice's presence is still within Marchlands. In 2010, Alice began giving clues to her mother about what really happened when she drowned. It is also very obvious that Ruth always told Alice to be a good girl, this may prove Ruth's disguisted reaction towards Alice's envy when she possibly attempted to hurt baby Alice. Paul Bowen: Once again much of Alice and Paul's relationship is unknown, though Paul loved Alice very much and is also saddned by her death. When Paul decides to leave Evelyn, Robert and Ruth and Marchlands, Paul admits to Ruth that he believes that he has failed Alice as a father as well as a husband to Ruth and a son to Evelyn and Robert. Unlike Ruth, Paul is shown to accept that Alice is dead. Evelyn Bowen: Minor information is known about Alice and Evelyn's relationship. Due to Evelyn's bitter personality, this may show that Evelyn was quite stricked with Alice but this information remains unknown. Though it is obvious that Evelyn was also saddned about Alice's death. Evelyn is shown to be disguisted with Robert when he reveals the truth of Alice's death to her. Robert Bowen: It is obvious that Robert feels very guilty about Alice's death and the pain he has caused Paul and Ruth. Alice probably loved Robert but her actions before her death may state otherwise, when Olive dared Alice to peek into the bedroom which Liz Rencie and Robert was in bed together. When Liz notices Alice, Robert chases Alice and Alice shows fear towards Robert finding her. Amy Maynard: '''When Amy moved into Marchlands with the rest of her family in 1987, Alice made immediate contact with Amy and they became close friends, in which resulted in Amy telling her parents and Scott about her brand new "invisable friend" named Alice. Amy is shown to draw pictures of Alice quite a lot throughout the series. Some of the things Alice does sometimes results in Amy getting into trouble with her parents, making Amy quite mad at Alice. Alice resulted in a lot of family problems for the Maynards such as Eddie and Helen believing that their daughter is unwell and Eddie and Helen continuing to argue due to Amy's issues. When the Maynards finally decide to move away from Marchlands, Amy seems to be saying goodbye to Alice while Alice touched the window of her old bedroom and sadly watched the Maynards drive away, it is unknown if this shows that Alice didn't want Amy to leave her. '''Eddie Maynard: '''At first, Eddie agreed with Helen that Amy was unwell and Alice was actually a creation that Amy made to blame serious things on but Eddie began to change his mind about Alice when Amy explained to Eddie that Alice was always wet when she saw her. This made Eddie realize that Alice may not be a figment of Amy's imagination and actually some sort of ghost but when Eddie tried to explain what he thought to Helen, she shrugged it off and claimed that he was mad. Later on, Eddie is determined to find out more about Alice as he goes into Amy's bedroom and asks if Alice is in there. Alice makes no signs that she is there. Eddie then discovers Alice's journal under a slap of blue carpet and wood that was underneath the floor. Eddie then shown Alice's journal to Helen and stated to her that it proves Alice is actually real. She ignores his information. When Amy was asleep, Eddie put "holy water" on her bed to keep Alice away from her. Eddie begged Alice to leave Amy alone and that is when Alice appeared to Eddie inside of the corner of Amy's bedroom, this may show that Alice understands Eddie or that she was mad at him but this information is unknown. He then ordered in Father to try and exersize Alice and make her restless soul leave Marchlands but Amy, Helen and Scott arrive home and notice Father with Eddie. Father throws some holy water onto Amy causing Helen to get mad at Father and threatened to call the police on him. Father left and Helen argued with Eddie. Towards the end, Helen believes Amy and Eddie and apologizes. '''Helen Maynard: Helen has slightly shown hatred towards the idea of Alice due to her believing that Amy made up Alice. Alice has not shown any feelings towards Helen throughout the whole of the series but in the series finale, Alice warns Helen that her son Scott is dying. After Alice basically saved Scott's life, Helen shown appriciation towards Alice's helpfulness towards the Maynard family. Helen finally admits that she was wrong about Alice and names Alice a "good girl". Scott Maynard: '''At the beginning of the series when Amy made claims about Alice, Scott just ignored her and shown no sympathy towards her whatsoever and would often taunt Amy for her tales, plus also seeing Amy as an attention seeker. When Scott would often have seizures, he would sometimes see Alice's spirit. For example, when Scott was having a seizure in his bedroom, Alice appeared to him and she appeared to him again inside of the upstairs hallway of Marchlands. Alice saved Scott's life because she didn't want him to drown like she did. '''Nisha Parekh: '''Nisha began sensing something was wrong with the house as soon as she arrived there. Alice's presence is what triggered Nisha into her calling her newborn daughter by the name of "Alice". Nisha spotted many things which belonged to Alice, such as Alice's old height markings from the 60s inside of the closet. Nisha would expirience Alice's presence quite a lot. Nisha found the "Alice In The Woods" painting behind the wall paper of Alice's bedroom. Mark Ashburn laughed at Nisha when she made claims about "another Alice" inside of the house. When the truth was revealed about Alice's death, Mark and Nisha are decorating baby Alice's bedroom (Alice's old bedroom) and Nisha began painting over Alice's "Alice In The Woods" painting when Mark asked Nisha "do you think she'll mind?" and Nisha replies "Ruth has decided to let Alice go, this is our house now" before Nisha painted over the painting fully. '''Mark Ashburn: Mark didn't believe his girlfriend's claims of Alice's spirit but towards the end of the series finale, when Ruth revealed the truth about Alice's death to both of them, Mark shown that he believed that Alice was real. Olive Runcie: '''Olive was possibly Alice's best friend in life. Truthfully, Alice's death was partly Olive's doing. When Liz and Robert were sleeping together, Alice and Olive were downstairs on the bottom stair together, Alice even let Olive try the silver cross necklace that Ruth gave her on. Olive dared Alice to peek into the bedroom. Liz saw Alice and Robert chased after Alice. Alice then fell into the black lake and drowned. It is obvious that Olive has felt guilty over the years for Alice's death. Olive had hidden the truth about Alice's death for many years due to Liz saying that if Olive told anybody, Liz would go to prison. '''Liz Runcie: It is unknown about Liz's feelings towards Alice before Olive dared Alice to peek into the bedroom Liz and Robert were sleeping together in but when Liz noticed Alice watching both of them, Liz screamed and threatened to throttle Alice, this frightened Alice as Robert chased after her. When Ruth questioned Liz about Alice's death, Liz acted suspiciously and lied to Ruth by saying that she saw nothing of Alice before she drowned. Liz's feelings towards Alice is possibly hatred. Father Boyle: Father was shown to know Alice, as he christened her and also buried her. In 1968, Father tried to help Paul and Ruth get through Alice's death. In 1987, when Eddie questioned Father about Alice, Father stated he remembered Alice. He also was the one whom tried to put Alice's restless soul to rest before Helen confronted him and he left Marchlands. Alice Parekh: 'Alice has been shown to have envy towards Alice Parekh, but their relationship status remains unknown. Gallery Alice2.jpg|Alice's spirit with a more angry expression Alice running.jpg|Alice running from Robert Alice ghost.jpg|Alice appearing to Scott Wiki-background|Alice on the front cover of the DVD Alicee.jpg Alice and Amy.jpg|Alice comforting a crying Amy 'Death Robert was taking care of Alice and Olive before Alice died. Robert had left Alice and Olive on the stairs, while he was sleeping with Liz upstairs. Olive dared Alice to go to the landing but Alice went further upstairs. Alice peeked into Liz's bedroom to see her sleeping with her Grandad. Liz then notices Alice watching them, shocked Liz screams and yells at Alice to leave otherwise she would "throttle her". This scares Alice as Alice runs out of the house. A confused Olive rushes after her. Alice is then seen running through the woods, Robert then chases after Alice. Olive then trips over, Robert stops and helps Olive up. Robert then notices Alice has disappeared, meaning Alice has drowned. Later on, Robert goes to the lake and the police shows him Alice's dead body. Ruth is then told the terrible news and bursts out crying. Trivia *Throughout the whole of the series, Alice has no actual dialogue. The only proper form of dialogue she has is when Ruth is looking at the "Alice In The Woods" painting. The viewers can ever so slightly hear Alice giggling and saying some dialogue along the lines of "Over here mummy!". *Lucy Felwood from Lightfields which is Marchlands' sequel is meant to be an equivalent to Alice, however, Lucy has an onscreen story before she died unlike Alice. *The Oaks' equivalent to Alice is a ghost of a little girl called "Amelia". Also, in the French adaption of the series, called "The Secret of Elise", Alice's equivalent is named Elise. *Despite Marchlands being widely popular, it has been known that the reveal of Alice's death has disappointed many viewers. *Alice's death had a lot of speculation among viewers; many guessed that Father Boyle was the culprit, while another popular theory was that Olive caused her death. Category:Deceased characters Category:1968 characters Category:Spirits Category:Female Category:Child Category:Resided in Marchlands Category:Marchlands characters